


[Podfic] the warmth of your doorways

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let me in with no intention to keep me.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the warmth of your doorways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the warmth of your doorways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928687) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



****

**Title:** [the warmth of your doorways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3928687)

 **Author:** [gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Don't let me in with no intention to keep me._ _

**Length:** 28 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20warmth%20of%20your%20doorways%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20warmth%20of%20your%20doorways%20m4b.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to gyzym for having a blanket permission statement that allowed me to podfic this fantastic ( _beautiful_ ) fic!


End file.
